The present invention relates to a swing door (FIGS. 16-18) hinge for pivotal movement of a swing door.
A known hinge construction for a swing door comprises an upper pin means A and a lower pin means B which both are arranged so that the co-axis of their respective pins P, P extends at a small angle to the side of a door C. The upper pin means A has a pair of support elements D, D arranged in symmetry about the pin P and extends across the opening provided in a support plate E. The support plate E also has a recess F formed therein on both sides of the opening for accepting the two support elements D, D so that the door C can securely be sustained at a given position with the two support elements D, D resting in the recess F by means of a gravity.
Hence, such a conventional swing door hinge has to be placed at a precise location on the door and also, its upper and lower pin means need to be separately mounted to their respective positions, adjacent to the corresponding corners of a door opening, on a door jamb frame, whereby the installation of a swing door(s) will be troublesome and claim more time and labor to be done.
Also, it is quite difficult for the arrangement of any known swing door hinge to allow a door to return to the original closed position automatically once the door has widely been opened more than 90 degrees to the frontward or backward.